


Liar's dance

by Gilbert_iz_ma_babi



Series: The sun in our adolescence [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Human not countries, Hurt No Comfort, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbert_iz_ma_babi/pseuds/Gilbert_iz_ma_babi
Summary: The liar dances under the silver moon with his dear lover and his neverending sorrows.Kẻ dối trá khiêu vũ dưới ánh trăng bạc với người yêu của gã và nỗi buồn không bao giờ nguôi ấy.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: The sun in our adolescence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923481
Kudos: 2





	Liar's dance

**Author's Note:**

> Russia OOC cuk mank, cho nên hủ nào tìm fic về mối quan hệ toxic của hai người này hay ship bott Russia thì vào lộn nhà rồi đọ (・v・)ゞ
> 
> Cơ mà ý tưởng này *pop* ra trong đầu tui khi đang xem video "Liars dance" ver JonaDio (bản cover của Luz) nhưng cái plot dở hơi biết bơi này CHÍNH XÁC là về khiêu vũ (và miêu tả vẻ đẹp của America), nên không có ăn trộm hay gì đâu. 
> 
> Cuối cùng, vì tui viết phần mở đầu và phần kết, với miêu tả nội tâm nhân vật dở lắm (vì còn là dân nghiệp dư mà) nên là hãy nhẹ nhàng với tui nha. Hehe... Chúc mọi người vui vẻ~~

_Mặt trăng phủ lên khu vườn một lớp ánh sáng màu bạc nhợt nhạt, nơi những đoá hoa xinh đẹp nở rộ. Chúng thẹn thùng hạ mình như muốn trốn khỏi thứ ánh sáng tuyệt đẹp ấy, cùng những tán cây cẩn thận nghe bản tình ca không tên quen thuộc kia, say mê ngắm nhìn điệu nhảy của họ._

Ánh trăng rơi xuống trên làn da tái nhợt của em, khiến nó trông như màu của những đoá hoa li mới nở, nó làm tôi nhớ đến những con ma cà rồng trong những bộ phim mà em từng kéo tôi đi xem. Đáng sợ và thiếu sức sống. Kể cả gương mặt từng tràn đầy sức sống giờ đây cũng đã tiều tụy đi nhiều lắm. Vậy nhưng đôi mắt em vẫn lấp lánh giống như những ngôi sao nơi phương Bắc. Tôi đặt một nụ hôn lên trán em, cẩn thận nắm bàn tay gầy gò kia, thật dịu dàng dẫn dắt em khiêu vũ.

Em nghiêng đầu, chợt hỏi rằng tôi có nhớ lần đầu tiên chúng ta khiêu vũ cùng nhau không. Tôi đảo mắt, mỉm cười, làm sao mà tôi quên được đây? Hình ảnh khuôn mặt em đỏ bừng, cố gắng tránh đạp trúng chân tôi vẫn rõ ràng như vừa mới xảy ra. Nghe tôi kể về kí ức đẹp đẽ ấy, em khanh khách cười, vẫn là tiếng cười trẻ con đã in sâu vào trí nhớ của tôi.

Marilyn Monroe của tôi, dù đã bao năm trôi qua, em vẫn không thay đổi. Vẫn thật là trẻ con, vẫn ranh mãnh khanh khách cười giống như ngày đầu chúng ta gặp nhau. Cho dù mái tóc màu nắng của em đã nhạt đi, em vẫn giống như ngày ấy. Mỉm cười tươi sáng và ấm áp với một kẻ dối trá như tôi.

Tiếng nhạc nhỏ dần, dấu hiệu rằng em phải rời đi. Nhưng em ơi, xin em hãy ở lại. Thượng đế, hãy rủ lòng thương cho kẻ dối trá này, hãy để điệu nhảy của chúng tôi kéo dài thêm một chút nữa.

Khoảnh khắc điệu jazz quen thuộc kết thúc, tôi vùi mặt vào bờ vai em, cố gắng cảm nhận một chút hơi ấm từ cơ thể mong manh đang dần lạnh đi. Trái tim của em đập ngày càng chậm. Em cười, tiếng cười nhẹ nhàng như cơn gió đầu xuân, đôi tay gầy gò bao quanh tôi, cố gắng an ủi người đàn ông đau khổ trong vòng tay ấm áp của mình.

Những kí ức của chúng ta xuất hiện trước mắt tôi, từng khoảnh khắc. Từ ngày mà chúng ta mới quen nhau, cho đến điệu nhảy cuối cùng của đôi ta. Chúng chạy qua như thể một bộ phim cũ, một bộ phim mà tôi có thể ngồi xem hàng giờ mà không bao giờ chán.

Kể cả khi đang nằm trong cỗ quan tài lạnh băng, trông em chỉ như đang ngủ mà thôi. Như thể mọi thứ sẽ giống mỗi buổi ban mai, em sẽ thức dậy và chào đón tôi với nụ cười trên môi. Marilyn Monroe yêu dấu của tôi, tôi nhớ đôi mắt tựa một khoảng trời hè ấy, nhớ nụ cười xinh đẹp, nhớ mùi hướng dương của em.

Bàn tay ấm áp của em giờ đây đã không còn nắm chặt lấy bàn tay của tôi nữa. Trái tim từng phát ra những âm thanh đầy sức sống giờ đây lặng lẽ nằm trong lồng ngực của em, cơ thể nằm trong cỗ quan tài bị một lớp đất đá dày cộm đen đúa phủ lên. Trong đám tang của em, tôi chẳng nói lấy một lời, không một giọt nước mắt nào rơi xuống. Tôi tự hỏi có phải vì trái tim của tôi đã chết theo em chăng?

Những lời cuối cùng, em đã nhờ tôi cảm ơn Arthur và mọi người, em đã cảm ơn tôi vì đã yêu em, em nói rằng em yêu tôi chết đi được... Nhưng em ơi, tôi mới phải là người nên cảm ơn em, nên nói yêu em. Cảm ơn em vì đã đến bên tôi, cảm ơn em vì đã yêu tôi nhiều đến thế, cảm ơn em vì đã cho tôi tất cả.

_Tôi yêu em nhiều lắm, Alfred thân yêu của tôi._


End file.
